The types and numbers of mobile telephones in use worldwide are rapidly increasing. Average mobile telephone size is decreasing, and the variety of physical configurations of mobile telephones is increasing. The types of physical configurations currently available include pocket-sized phones that may be shaped like a conventional mobile phone or that may be implemented in an increasingly popular folding or clamshell type configuration.
As mobile telephones become smaller, handling of a telephone by a user may become difficult in certain circumstances. For example, the small size of a device, such as a palm-sized folding or clamshell type telephone, may make it difficult for a user to carry if no pocket is available, or if the telephone is held loosely in a pocket where it can move about or fall out. Additionally, trying to locate and accessing the telephone to make or receive a call may be difficult if it is necessary to locate and remove the phone from a pocket that is larger than the phone.
Securing a small sized device, such as the palm-sized folding or clamshell type telephone in a conventional type mobile telephone holder located in an automobile or on a belt clip, for example, may alleviate the problem of locating the device, but it may still be difficult to remove the device from the mobile telephone holder for use. Also, in certain situations, once the mobile telephone is removed from the holder or belt, the small size of the mobile telephone may be a hindrance to quick access to the mobile telephone and the mobile telephone keypad.